


Reverse Colors AU

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soulmate au with Kalex, but backwards and with Cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Colors AU

Cat had never really minded not having found her soulmate. She enjoyed being able to have color in her life. Rainbows, the sky on cloudless days, and her giant pink cat statue all pleased her and brought happiness into her life. Then again, everyone that she knew who had already found their life-mates said that those things had been important to them as well, until they weren’t. Still, Cat loved life the way it was and didn’t care for it to change.

Cat had Carter. She had two wonderful sons and one of the world’s largest companies to run. She had Harrison Ford flirting with her and Bernie Sanders asking to do hot yoga. She didn’t know why she would ever need anything more. Cat was perfectly pleased being lonely.

\-----/////-----

Kara was pretty sure that no matter the encouragements her family gave her, she was destined to be alone. She was an actual alien from another planet. Her fears were too great to address with Kal-El and Barry Allen thought that it was the greatest thing that he’d ever heard. He didn’t think that soulmates existed on his planets… er, in his universe. It was getting hard to keep up with the weirdness.

It was easy for her to imagine though, Kara would definitely give up colors for love. Rao, she was more than willing. It wouldn’t even be the greatest sacrifice of her love. Kara had attempted to give up her life for love on more than one occasion. Still, she had grown to accept the truth of it probably never happening for her.

\-----/////-----

It had been a slow patrol night. Kara knew that that meant something terrible was about to happen. She was anxious and working up to whatever it was happening. It produced a kind of nervous energy in her that made her knee bounce underneath her desk. She knew that she wasn’t the kind of superhero that ever actually caught a break. Her rate was rocketing upwards. Adrenaline rushed through her veins making every moment more clear and sharp.That was when she heard the explosion, and then the screaming. She knew that sound, that voice. Her fear was immediate and visceral. Cat was in danger, falling, and falling fast.

Kara turned her body downward into a nosedive as quickly as she possibly could. Cat was falling almost more quickly than Supergirl could fly. Still, with almost all of her muscles straining for more speed, Kara gathered Cat up into her arms and pulled herself to a halt. Sweat actually beaded on her forehead and Kara knew that later she would ache. Still, Cat was safe with her, pressed against her, and clinging to her neck with tight arms.

“Ms.Grant, what happened? Are you okay?” Kara asked between panting breaths.

“Tossed… balcony, again.” Cat chokes out in a hoarse voice from screaming.

“You should really put your office on one of the ground floors.” Kara brushed Cat’s hair out of her face and suddenly feels her knees giving out, despite the fact that she was flying. The colors melt away, but she’s only seeing the golden brown-green color of Cat’s eyes. Cat meets the brilliant blue of Kara’s.

“It’s you…” Cat says on an exhale.

“Yeah, hi.” Kara doesn’t mind just hanging in the air now that she’s made this realization. “I should probably go catch whoever it was that threw you, yeah?”

“That would probably be the best.” Cat says softly, not wanting to look away.

“Yeah, probably I should go do that.” Kara nods, not making a move to go.

“Supergirl...go. I would very much like to have my feet on the ground.” Cat had only just realized that the blue of Supergirl’s eyes were all she could see that wasn’t black or white. Still, this was something that she wanted to know more about, definitely. There was something more to Supergirl, Cat knew. She wasn’t just a story, she was a woman with so many secrets and losses to learn about. A tingle ran down Cat’s spine as she was set down on her wobbly legs on the balcony that she was definitely going to have removed.

“You good?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, go get ‘em.” Cat grabs Kara’s arms and drags her in to kiss. “We are going to talk about this, later okay? Come right back here after. Promise me.”

“I promise.” Kara steals one more kiss and turns her fury to the tiny little bug of a man who had dared to try to harm Kara’s soulmate. There was a rage to her hunt that the blonde alien had never accessed before. It ended up being the shortest capture of Kara’s life. He was dropped unceremoniously upon the steps of the police department. Within minutes she was in front of Cat again.

“Kara, come closer.” Cat orders from behind her desk, the office empty now.

Still in her suit, Kara comes back around the desk, standing before her, feeling totally naked and vulnerable.

“You almost had me fooled. I’m not clear on how you pulled it off, but one of you was definitely not actually you. We’re soulmates, so you’re going to have to give up the charade now.” Cat commands.

“As you wish, my love.” Kara says with a half-smile. “Anything for you.”

“You’ve always been one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen and I’m glad to finally get to tell you. There is so much that I don’t yet know…” Cat stands and loops her arms around Kara’s neck, clasped at the nape.

They sway from side to side, dancing though there isn’t any music. Kara’s eyes have captured Cat’s again as she absently twists long blonde tresses.

“I have trouble believing that we have never touched you before…” Kara things aloud

“Never tenderly like that. I would definitely have remembered it.” Cat says with a light blush to her cheeks.

“Maybe because of your crush on this side of me.” Kara teases lightly before leaning down to kiss Cat gently, reverently, and with a promise of more affection in the future.


End file.
